I Want To Have Someone As A Friend
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rukia adalah anak yang cerdas, pandai di kelasnya, bahkan mungkin di sekolahnya. Tapi ada yang kurang dari kehidupannya, teman.


IchixRuki laggii.....

Lagi banyak dapat inspirasi, ngetiknya di hape pula, karena malas buka komputer....

DISCLAIMER :

Bleach bener-beneeerr bukan bikinan asli Kazuka, tapi Tite Kubo-sensei....

Yang bisa Kazuka bikin cuma fic na ajjaa....

****I Want To Have Someone As A Friend****

Kedua mata purple itu menuju ke kertas yang penuh dengan coretan dan rumus-rumus yang memusingkan.

Di kanan atasnya ada tertulis namanya. Kuchiki Rukia. Di bagian bawahnya lagi ada coretan spidol hitam berupa tiga angka yang merupakan nilai sempurna. 100 .

Sekali lagi, itu tidak membuatnya puas.

*****

Jam dinding kelas berdetak. Kedengaran jelas, karena ruangan ini tengah hening. Cuma ada guru yang berbicara, itu pun cuma sesekali, karena soal yang susah ini begitu menyiksa murid-murid.

Sementara lemari lentik Rukia menari menggoreskan pulpennya. Soal ini tak begitu membuatnya kesusahan. Setiap pertanyaan dapat dijawabnya dengan mudah, tidak seperti yang lain, mesti memeras otak habis-habisan untuk menjawabnya.

Pulpen itu telah tergeletak di atas meja. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Sudah selesai kedua puluh soal itu.

"Kuchiki, sudah selesai ?"

"Oh, sudah, Unohana-sensei." Rukia menjawab.

"Bagus. Bisa kulihat ?" Unohana-sensei mendekatinya.

Rukia menyerahkan kertas tugasnya. Unohana mulai memeriksa hasil pengerjaan Rukia.

"Kau memang cerdas, Kuchiki. Seratus untukmu." Unohana menyerahkan kertas Rukia yang telah diberi nilai.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Rukia tersenyum kecil.

Semua yang ada didalam jelas itu berdecak kagum. Disaat mereka baru menyelesaikan sepuluh soal, Rukia sudah menyelesaikannya, dan bahkan mendapat nilai seratus.

"Kau memang hebat, Rukia-san." teman yang duduk didepannya memuji Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. Semua itu tidak membuatnya bangga. Karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dari kehidupannya saat ini.

*****

Rukia menatap ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka separuh dari tirainya. Keadaan diluar sepertinya begitu indah, apalagi kalau dengan teman-teman.

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan gulin yang bertumpuk menjadi satu. Kesepian. Cuma kata itulah yang paling tepat menggambarkan semua isi yang mendominasi hatinya.

Isi tasnya dibiarkan berhamburan di sampingnya. Kertas-kertas hasil tes itu berserakan di tepi tempat tidur.

Untuk hari ini sudah dua nilai seratus didapatkannya. Tapi, tak bisa juga membuatnya senang ataupun bangga.

Rukia menghela nafas. Kapankah ia bisa temukan orang yang tepat untuk menghilangkan semua masalahnya ini ?

*****

Rukia menduduki bangku dikelasnya. Baru saja meletakkan tas ke meja, sudah ada yang menghampirinya.

"Rukia-san, hari ini kau duduk disebelahku saja, ya !"

"Bukan. Rukia akan duduk disebelahku saat tes nanti !"

"Kalian ini bagaimana ? Dia hari ini mestinya duduk disebelahku. Dia sudah janji membantuku tes nanti, iya kan, Rukia-san ?"

"Hei, mana ada dia berjanji seperti itu padamu ?"

"Sudahlah. Biar Rukia yang memutuskan. Bagaimana Rukia ?"

Rukia sebenarnya muak sekali dengan semua ini. Rasanya ingin lari. Tapi lari pada siapa ? Tak ada satu teman pun yang dimilikinya untuk berbagi. Memang posisinya sebagai siswa terpandai di kelas, bahkan di sekolahnya membuatnya bisa berteman dengan siapa saja dengan mudah. Tapi sejak dulu, semua yang dekat dengannya cuma memperalat kecerdasannya saja untuk mengambil keuntungan sendiri. Selama ini, tak pernah ia temukan teman yang mau menerima keluh kesahnya, bersamanya dalam suka dan duka. Apa lagi yang mesti ia lakukan ?

"Rukia-san ?"

"Oh, maaf, aku ingin duduk disini saja." Rukia memaksakan senyumnya.

Ketiga orang tadi pun meninggalkan Rukia kembali sendirian. Rukia menunduk. Sampai kapan lagi ia harus memelihara ketegaran akan kesepiannya ?

*****

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Unohana-sensei menyapa dengan ramah murid-muridnya di pagi yang sangat cerah itu.

"Pagi, Unohana-sensei !!"

"Hari ini akan ada seseorang yang bergabung dikelas kita. Dia baru saja pindah dari kota sebelah. Nah, Kurosaki, silahkan masuk."

Sesosok laki-laki tinggi memasuki kelas. Rambutnya oranye, tidak umum.

"Kurosaki, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo, pindahan dari kota sebelah. Mohon bantuannya." katanya tenang.

"Kamu boleh duduk. Di samping Kuchiki ada tempat duduk kosong. Silahkan kamu duduk disana." Unohana mempersilahkan Ichigo duduk tepat disebelah Rukia.

Rukia agak senang. Setiap ada murid yang baru masuk dia selalu menaruh harapan besar akan kemauan orang itu menjadi temannya, teman berbagi. Dan semoga saja kali ini Ichigo benar-benar bisa membuatnya pergi dari lembah yang bernama kesepian itu.

Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia. Rukia melihat kearahnya, ingin mencoba tersenyum, mungkin bisa jadi semacam umpan untuk sebuah perkenalan.

Tapi jangankan tersenyum, melirik sedikitpun tidak. Rukia kecewa. Mungkin habislah sudah harapannya untuk memiliki satu teman.

*****

Rukia melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Merebahkan dirinya secara paksa di atasnya. Apa kesepian ini selamanya miliknya, yang hinggap dan tak mau pergi.

Ditatapnya satu persatu tropi dan penghargaan karena kecerdasannya. Tapi itu tidak memberikan kepuasan baginya. Baginya yang sekarang, teman jauh lebih berharga daripada kepandaiannya. Jika ia punya teman, pasti akan dijaganya, berusaha, tanpa memberikan sakit dan luka pada hati temannya itu. Tapi apa ia belum dipercaya untuk memiliki barang seorang teman ?

Matanya ditujukan pada pojok ruangan kamar. Kandang kecil dengan seekor kelinci putih bersih didalamnya. Dihampirinya kelinci itu.

"Sagiko-chan, apa kabar ?" Rukia membuka pintu kandangnya, dan memangku kelinci besar itu.

Kelinci itu cuma diam. Asyik menyantap sebuah wortel.

Rukia paham. Kelinci bukanlah teman yang sebenar-benarnya teman. Tak bisa diajak bicara. Memang bisa jadi tempat curhat, menumpahkan semua kekesalan. Kemarahan, juga kesepian. Tapi ia tak bisa memberi kita solusi. Yang ia bisa cuma membuat kekesalan kita hilang dengan melihat kelucuan wajahnya.

*****

Rukia kembali memasuki kelas itu dengan biasa. Biasa sekali. Jika yang lain begitu memasuki kelas langsung ada yang menyambutnya dengan ribuan kisah seru untuk dibagi bersama, bagi Rukia memasuki ruangan kelas ini banyak sekali yang menyambutnya, yaitu pemandangan akan persahabatan orang lain yang membuatnya iri.

Rukia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dilihatnya Ichigo, murid pindahan itu sedang menyendiri, sama seperti dirinya seringkali. Tapi bedanya, orang ini tengah asyik dengan video games yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Rukia mencoba menyapanya.

"Pagi. . ." katanya pelan, supaya tidak didengar yang lain. Berarti salam itu cuma didedikasikan untuk Ichigo sebagai pembuka perkenalan.

Tapi orang itu cuma melirik sedikit. Tersenyum saja tidak. Malah setelah melirik Rukia dari ujung matanya, dia malah asyik lagi dengan video games di tangannya.

Sombong sekali ! Rukia memekik dalam hati. Bahkan orang ini tidak lebih baik dari temannya yang lain.

Ia pun duduk di kursinya. Harus menjalani hari ini dengan kesepian tanpa teman. Selama ini, waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk belajar, karena tak ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara.

*****

"Silahkan kerjakan." Unohana mempersilahkan muridnya untuk mengerjakan tes biologi itu.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menghela nafas panjang. Tanda dimulainya kesusahan yang menanti mereka di atas kertas.

Rukia mengerjakannya dengan santai. Sampai setengah dari pekerjaannya ada yang memanggil.

"Hey, Rukia. Pssst. . . . Hey !!" rupanya Ichigo, memanggilnya pelan.

Rukia terkejut. Ichigo tahu namanya ? Langsung memanggil nama kecil pula.

"A. . . Apa ?"

"Bantu aku. Aku tidak bisa, nih. . ."

Rukia mendesah. Lagi-lagi, bertambah orang yang mau berteman cuma untuk meminta bantuan dalam hal semacam ini.

"Hahh. . . Begini. . ."

"Kurosaki, ada masalah ?" Unohana yang menginterupsi.

"Ti. . . Tidak ada, Unohana-sensei." Ichigo diam, kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ichigo memencet kepalanya. Ketahuan sekali dia sedang pusing dan kesusahan. Rukia yang melihatnya jadi merasa kasihan.

"I. . . Ichigo ?"

"Ya ?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia jadi merasa kasihan pada orang yang seperti Ichigo, yang menurutnya sombong, tapi begitu kesulitan baru mau menyapa dan mengiba minta bantuan. Kesal rasanya.

*****

"Nilai tertinggi kali ini adalah kau, Rukia." Unohana mengumumkan hasil tes kemarin.

Rukia cuma diam. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Seperti sudah biasa.

"Dan nilai terendah kali ini adalah Kurosaki. Apa kamu tidak belajar ?" Unohana bertanya lembut.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf, sensei." katanya pelan.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali bila ada tes kamu harus belajar."

"Baik, sensei."

Rukia merasa bersalah. Apa jangan-jangan karena dia tidak membantu Ichigo saat tes lalu, jadi Ichigo mendapat nilai terendah ?

"Ichigo. . . Maaf, ya. . ." katanya pelan.

"Habis kamu, sih. . ." Ichigo jadi menyalahkan Rukia.

"Iya, maaf."

"Kamu harus menebusnya." Ichigo tertawa menyeringai.

Wajah Rukia berubah masam. Jadinya begini, deh, pikirnya.

"Dengan apa ?"

"Setiap akan ada tes, kamu harus mengajariku, ya ?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Yah, mungkin tak apa. Selama ini belum ada yang mengajaknya belajar sama-sama.

"Baiklah."

"Janji, ya ?" Ichigo menyodorkan tangannya, tanda perjanjian.

"Ya. . ." Rukia menyambut ukuran tangan itu, menyetujuinya.

*****

Rukia membaca buku. Menghilangkan kesepiannya dalam kelas yang membosankan ini. Disaat yang lain sibuk bercengkerama di siang yang panas ini, Rukia berusaha keluar dari rasa kesepian dengan membaca, dan ia tak pernah berhenti berharap ada orang yang mau mengajaknya berbicara. Dan mau mengerti dirinya sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia, bukan sebagai siswa terpandai.

"Rukia." panggil suara itu.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, Ichigo, ada apa ?"

"Besok aku tes ulang. Sore ini mau kan, kamu mengajariku ?"

"Dimana ?"

"Di rumahku. Mau kan ?"

"Apa ? Masa aku yang mengajarimu mesti datang kerumahmu ? Memangnya aku guru lesmu ?"

"Eit, ingat janjimu !" Ichigo tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahmu !"

"Haah. . . Susah juga, nih. Oh iya, kalau begitu sehabis pulang sekolah nanti kamu tidak usah pulang dulu, kutunggu kamu di perpustakaan. Oke ?"

"Ya sudah. Baiklah."

*****

Rukia memasuki ruangan perpustakaan. Ada beberapa orang didalamnya. Juga belajar. Rukia melongok ke kiri dan kanan, dimanakah Ichigo berada.

"Hei, Rukia !! Disini !" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak heboh, membuat seisi perpustakaan melihat ke arah Rukia. Ada pula yang berbisik-bisik, melihat Rukia yang biasanya pendiam dan suka menyendiri tiba-tiba belajar berdua dengan seorang laki-laki, murid baru pula. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya, pikir mereka.

"Kamu ini, jangan teriak-teriak ! Malu tahu !" Rukia menghentak meja tempat Ichigo.

"Pantas saja kamu tidak punya teman. Kamu kasar sih. . ." Ichigo berkata santai sambil membuka-buka lembar buku dihadapannya.

Rukia menatapnya tajam. Lalu tanpa kata pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"He. . . Hei, Rukia. Sudahlah, aku cuma bercanda. Maaf." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

Rukia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Kita mulai dari mana ?"

"Bisa jelaskan yang ini ? Kemarin titik kelemahanku adalah disini." Ichigo menunjukkan pakah satu pembahasan di dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, yang ini. . . Begini. . ." Rukia mulai menjelaskan.

Ichigo memperhatikan dengan baik. Bukan buku, tapi Rukianya.

Rukia yang menyadarinya jadi salah tingkah.

"Ichigo, perhatikan apa yang kujelaskan !"

Ichigo tertawa.

"Iya, iya. . ."

Rukia terus menjelaskan. Sampai habis tiga halaman. Tapi kelakuan Ichigo lagi-lagi membuatnya kesal.

"Hei ! Bangun !! Mau serius apa tidak ? Kamu mau gagal lagi ?!"

Ichigo yang tertidur pun terbangun.

"Hah ? Ada apa ?"

"Malah bertanya ada apa lagi !! Belajarnya mau diteruskan apa tidak ? Daripada aku buang waktu untuk mengajari orang yang tidak serius lebih baik aku pulang saja !!" bentak Rukia.

"Jangan marah begitu dong. . . Iya nih, aku serius !"

Rukia melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Lima belas menit saja lagi, ya."

Rukia kembali menjelaskan. Mengajari Ichigo sampai sore.

"Mengerti tidak ?"

"Begitu, ya. . ."

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, sampai sini saja ya. Aku mau pulang dulu."

Ichigo berkemas.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku duluan. Selamat sore." Rukia keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Tunggu !!"

"Kenapa lagi ?" Rukia menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kuantar ? Tidak enak membuatmu pulang sesore ini karena mengajariku." Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

"Kalau kamu mau." Rukia kembali berjalan.

Mereka lalu berjalan ditengah sore ini. Berdua, dan hening tanpa kata.

"Rumahmu dimana ?" Rukia membuka suara, begitu hampir sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Itu." Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah rumah.

"Lho,disebelahnya kan rumahku ?!"

"Begitu ya. . . Ternyata kita ini tetangga ?" Ichigo tersenyum.

Rukia juga tersenyum. Senang rasanya.

"Eh, ternyata kamu juga bisa tersenyum, ya."

Rukia yang awalnya senang jadi kesal lagi. Cemberutlah jadinya.

"Iya. . . Iya, maaf. . ."

Rukia berbelok ke halaman rumahnya.

"Lho ? Rukia ? Kamu marah ?"

"Tidak. Aku masuk dulu ya." Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Syukurlah." Ichigo bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah kenapa ?"

"Ahaha. . . Tidak kok. Soalnya kalau kamu marah, aku bakalan repot." Ichigo menyeringai, kemudian juga memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, ya. . ." Ichigo berkata lagi.

"Iya." Rukia menjawab singkat, kemudian menutup pintu depan.

Rukia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Lelah rasanya. Tapi cukup senang. Setidaknya untuk hari ini ia tidak terlalu kesepian. Dibukanya jendela samping. Mencari udara segar. Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan lelahnya.

"Hai." suara itu menyapa Rukia ketika jendela itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Ichigo ?"

"Haha. . . Kaget ?" dia melihat dari jendela kamarnya sendiri, yang tepat di depan jendela kamar Rukia.

Rukia cuma diam. Memikirkan sesuatu. Akankah Ichigo bisa jadi temannya ? Yang bisa ia percaya ? Mengingat selama ini ia belum pernah mempercayai orang lain ?

"Rukia ?"

"Ah, maaf. Eh, kututup dulu, ya." Rukia menutup jendela itu lagi.

Rukia kembali merebahkan dirinya. Kali ini bisakah ia berharap lebih banyak pada Ichigo ?

*****

"Nih." Ichigo menyerahkan sebungkus es krim soda pada Rukia yang sedang melamun. Kemudian menarik bangku untuk duduk di dekat Rukia.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu es krim. Masa kamu tidak tahu ?" Ichigo duduk disampingnya, membuka bungkus es krim itu, dan langsung menikmatinya.

"Iya, aku tahu ini es krim. Tapi kenapa kau memberiku ?"

"Tes ulangku berhasil. Nilai sempurna."

"Oh, begitu, ya. . ." Rukia membuka bungkusnya dengan pelan.

"Hey Rukia !"

"Apa ?"

"Senyum dong. Kamu ini perempuan kan ? Supaya kelihatan manis dihadapan teman-temanmu ya senyum !"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Berarti aku ini apamu ?" Ichigo menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri.

Rukia tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia dengar ada yang berkata itu padanya.

"Selama ini orang mau bicara denganku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku saja."

"Benar ?"

"Begitulah. Tidak ada yang pernah mau memahamiku sebagai diriku sendiri, mereka hanya menganggap aku sebagai otak tanpa perasaan yang bisa mereka pakai kapan saja." Rukia sedih.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku jadi temanmu ?" Ichigo tersenyum, memandang Rukia.

"Benar ya ?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada orang sedih yang kesepian macam kamu ?"

Akhirnya. . . Mungkinkah ini bisa jadi pelita atas kesepian dan kehausannya akan seorang teman ?

*****

"Rukia !!"

"Ya. . . Tunggu sebentar !!" Rukia memasang sepatunya.

Rukia lalu menutup pintu. Pergi ke sekolah bersama tetangganya, yang sudah menjadi teman, bahkan mungkin sahabat terbaiknya. Meski pertemuan mereka bukan dalam waktu yang lama, tapi Rukia merasa Ichigo-lah yang bisa ia percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ichigo, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Kenapa kamu mau jadi temanku ?"

"Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu jawabannya."

"Sebenarnya. . . tak ada alasan mendasar kenapa ada pertemanan kan ?"

"Ya. . . Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan kamu mau berteman padaku padahal yang lain malah suka memanfaatkanku. . ."

Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Kamu orangnya menarik." jawabnya singkat. Sedikit menggantung dan menyisakan pertanyaan lain.

Rukia jadi deg-degan. Ia sendiri bingung. Apa ini ?

Apa kata-kata tadi memujinya ? Apa merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan hatinya yang menginginkan seorang teman ?

"Rukia, kini giliranku bertanya."

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?"

"Kau pernah atau sedang suka pada seseorang ?"

Deg. Oh, iya. . . Rukia belum pernah samasekali memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini tak pernah ada satu orang pun yang melintas di pikirannya sebagai orang yang disukai atau disayangi. Jangankan itu, teman saja tidak punya.

"Rukia ? Hei, sadar tidak ?" Ichigo mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Rukia yang tampak kosong karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, ti. . . Tidak. Aku belum pernah suka pada orang lain. . . ."

"Hah ? Bohong ! Sudah SMA masa tidak pernah suka pada orang lain ?"

"Begitulah. Mau apa lagi ?"

"Haha. . . Aneh. Kalau misalnya ada yang suka denganmu bagaimana ? Kau senang tidak ?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang padanya ? Disukai orang lain adalah yang paling menyenangkan." Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu kau juga akan senang padaku, kan ?" Ichigo lagi-lagi menggantung pertanyaannya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar. Ia tahu, naluri cerdas Rukia akan bisa mengartikannya sebagai sebuah pengakuan indah. Tapi, biarlah ia menjadikannya menjadi seperti sebuah tebak-tebakan.

"Ha ? Maksudmu apa ?"

Ichigo tertawa. Kelemahan Rukia rupanya dalam hal semacam ini. Mengartikan yang seperti ini lambat sekali, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah. Bukan hal penting. Jangan dibahas lagi."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

*****

"Kuchiki, kamu ibu beri kepercayaan untuk membina kelas ini sebagai ketua." Unohana-sensei mengejutkan Rukia yang sedang berbicara dengan Ichigo.

"A. . . Apa ? Maaf, sensei, anda menyebut nama saya ?"

Unohana tersenyum lembut. Guru yang satu ini memang tak pernah terlihat marah.

"Kamu akan jadi ketua kelas tahun ini. Silahkan pilih orang kepercayaanmu sebagai wakilnya."

"Te. . . Terima kasih, sensei."

"Siapa yang akan kamu pilih sebagai wakil ?"

Murid-murid sekelas bertanya-tanya. Siapakah orang kepercayaan Rukia yang akan dia angkat sebagai wakilnya, karena Rukia tidak punya teman ? Tapi jika mengingat siapa orang yang sering bersamanya, semuanya pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Saya akan memilih Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai wakil saya, sensei."

"Kurosaki ? Ya, baiklah. Ibu mengharapkan kerja sama yang bagus. Baik, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini."

"Rukia, yakin nih, aku jadi wakil ? Aku belum pernah jadi yang seperti ini tahu ! Kalau kacau jangan salahkan aku, ya !"

"Tenang saja." Rukia tersenyum lagi pada Ichigo. Selama ini yang bisa membuat Rukia tersenyum hanyalah Ichigo.

"Tenang bagaimana ?"

"Kalau ada kesulitan aku akan membantumu. Itu gunanya teman, kan ?"

*****

"Ketua Rukia !!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia dari kejauhan.

"Berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan memanggilku seperti itu !!"

"Kamu kan ketua kelas."

"Baiklah, letnan Ichigo." Rukia tertawa, disusul Ichigo.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah dapat ?"

"Belum. Buku referensinya susah sekali dicari." Rukia memilih-milih buku di rak perpustakaan.

"Aduh. . . Kenapa mesti kelas kita, sih, yang mencari penjelasan itu ?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi ? Kelas yang lain sudah menyerah. Jadi penjelasan tentang reaksi kimia itu mesti kita yang cari untuk diserahkan pada guru kimia sebagai tugas tengah semester."

"Memang susah, ya, jadi pengurus kelas. Harus kita yang mengurus semuanya."

"Jangan mengeluh. Karena ada temanlah kita pasti mampu mengerjakannya."

Ichigo tersenyum. Betapa anak ini sangat senang ketika mendapatkan seorang teman. Ia akhirnya mengerti bagaimana kesepian Rukia selama ini, sebelum ia datang ke kehidupan Rukia.

"Rukia, mau makan siang bersamaku ?"

"Boleh. Dimana ?"

"Di bawah pohon itu saja. Enak, rindang." Ichigo menunjuk ke pohon yang teduh beberapa meter dari perpustakaan itu.

Rukia melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Istirahat siang masih setengah jam lagi. Aku ingin mencari ini sebentar. Silahkan kamu duluan."

"Baik. Kutunggu kamu, ya !" Ichigo berlari keluar.

*****

"Ichigo, aku sudah mendapatkannya !" Rukia berlari kecil menuju pohon tempat janjinya dengan Ichigo. Ditangannya ada bento dan buku-buku yang berhasil didapatkannya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi berteman dekat padanya ? Memang Rukia itu orang yang seperti apa menurutmu ?"

Rukia menyadari, ada orang selain Ichigo yang ada di balik pohon tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Rukia ya. . . Dia itu. . ."

Rukia berdebar menunggu jawaban Ichigo. Kali ini benarkah harapannya tentang seorang yang sangat dipercaya terwujud, benar-benar nyata ?

"Dia itu teman yang menyenangkan dalam setiap pelajaran apapun. Kita bisa mendapat banyak untung darinya. . ." Ichigo berkata.

Jawaban itu. . . Jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang paling dibenci oleh Rukia. Telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang sudah bersuara sesugukan. Hancurlah sudah kepercayaannya pada Ichigo, orang yang sangat ia percaya, kini malah berkata seperti yang lain, yang bermaksud memanfaatkannya sebagai otak berjalan, bukan dirinya yang seutuhnya.

Kotak bento itu dijatuhkannya, bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang tebal. Kakinya melangkah cepat dari tempat itu, mencari tempat lain yang tepat untuknya menyendiri.

Ichigo yang menyadari suara jatuh itu, menoleh, dan melihat Rukia telah lari menjauh dari situ. Kata-katanya tadi ia yakini didengar oleh Rukia. Dan sebagai teman terdekatnya ia tahu, kata-kata itu paling tidak disukai oleh pendengaran dan hati Rukia.

"Rukia !!!" panggilnya, namun Rukia tak mau menoleh, tak bergeming dalam langkah seribunya.

Rukia sampai pada tempat itu. Sepi. Terletak di belakang kelas-kelas yang berdiri. Pohon tua itulah yang menjadi tujuannya.

Air matanya terus jatuh. Rasa percaya itu telah hilang, mungkin sepenuhnya. Apa memang nasibnya untuk selalu dimanfaatkan ? Ternyata tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya. Dunia ini terasa begitu sepi. Apalagi tanpa ada teman.

Rukia menatap jauh ke langit. Tampak burung-burung terbang berkawanan. Ia jadi tambah sedih. Burung saja yang binatang punya teman. Kenapa dia tidak ?

Kesepian, sendiri, hal yang sudah bosan dirasakannya. Teman yang bisa dipercaya baginya adalah harta karun yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Ketika sudah ditemukan, dan ia rasa dialah teman sejati, ternyata itu cuma persepsinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan terlalu menginginkan seorang teman. Rukia mencoba untuk berpikiran teman bukanlah segalanya. Mungkin sekaranglah ia harus tetap bertahan tanpa seorang teman.

"Rukia. . ." Ichigo datang. Mengatur nafasnya, duduk disamping Rukia.

Rukia cuma diam.

"Maaf. Kamu belum mendengar penyelesaian dari kata-kataku itu."

"Sudah ! Pergi sana ! Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu dimanfaatkan. Datanglah lagi bila kamu perlu dalam soal pelajaran !!" Rukia membentak.

"Kamu tidak mendengar yang sesudahnya. Ini cuma salah paham !"

"Apa lagi yang salah ?! Telingaku berkata bahwa apa yang kudengar tadi benar sesuai keadaan !! Kau sudah menghancurkan sendiri kepercayaanku padamu !!"

"Rukia. Dia itu teman yang menyenangkan dalam setiap pelajaran apapun. Kita bisa mendapat banyak untung darinya. . . Tapi aku berteman dengannya bukan karena hal itu. Dia adalah orang yang paling menarik yang pernah kutemui. Nah, itulah lanjutan dari pembicaraanku tadi."

"Kau mengatakannya setelah kasihan melihat keadaanku yang sekarang, kan ? Aku tak perlu dikasihani oleh orang macam kamu !!" Rukia menyingkirkan tubuh Ichigo dari pandangannya.

"Kalau aku cuma memanfaatkanmu, aku tak akan mau bersusah payah mengejarmu sampai kesini."

*****

"Rukia !!" panggil Ichigo dari depan rumah Rukia.

"Ya !" Rukia keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi, ya ?"

"Marah apa ?"

"Yang kemarin menangis di bawah pohon tua memangnya siapa ?" Ichigo menggoda.

Rukia jadi cemberut.

"Haha. . . Bercanda, kok."

Suasana hening sesaat. Sampai Ichigo memulai lagi bicaranya.

"Rukia. . . Ingat, kan, yang kubicarakan padamu waktu itu ? Soal rasa su. . ."

"Oh, iya. Tugas kelas kita itu sudah kuselesaikan. Selanjutnya untuk koreksinya kuserahkan padamu." Rukia membongkar tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan bundelan kertas yang masih acak-acakan, menyerahkan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang melihat benda didepannya. Sudahlah, tentang yang tadi biar ia sampaikan lain kali saja.

*****

Ponsel itu berdering. Rukia yang sedang tidur-tiduran terkejut. Membukanya, dan mengangkat dengan malas.

"Ha. .Looo. . ."

"Rukia ?"

"Kenapaaa. . . Sedang tidur-tiduran nih. . . Jangan menggangguku dengan hal yang tidak penting, ya. . ."

"Coba buka jendela kamarmu." telepon itu pun ditutup. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Rukia untuk bertanya untuk apa.

Rukia berjalan ke jendela kamar itu. Agak terhuyung-huyung. Matanya masih susah dibuka. Dengan berat dibukanya jendela itu.

"Kenapa ?"

Ichigo tersenyum dari jendela seberang sana.

"Ayolah, cepat. Ngantuk, tahu. . ." Rukia menggosok matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang ada didepanmu ini sedang suka padamu ?"

"Memangnya ada orang yang suka padaku ? Teman saja cuma punya satu. Jangan bercanda."

"Apa wajahku kelihatan sedang bercanda ?"

"Mungkin."

"Bangun !! Matamu yang mengantuk itu kurang jelas melihatnya !!"

"Serius, Ichigo. Jangan mengajakku bercanda di saat seperti ini !"

"Aku serius !"

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Apa ini cuma mimpi ?

"Kamu juga suka padaku tidak ?" Ichigo berkata tak tahu apa yang namanya malu.

"Percaya diri sekali. . ."

"Jawab apa yang kutanya, Rukia !"

"Kalau kujawab iya bagaimana ?"

"Seandainya aku ingin diriku lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat bagimu bagaimana ?"

"Pasti kujawab iya." Rukia tersenyum, berusaha menjaga intonasi bicaranya setenang mungkin, yang berlawanan dengan detak jantungnya.

"Jadi apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan tadi iya ?"

"Tentu saja."

*****

Hari masih pagi. Rukia sudah berdiri di dekat pagar rumahnya. Menunggu orang yang keluar dari rumah samping. Agak kurang sabar, mungkin.

"Tumben duluan. . ."

"Memang kenapa ? Tidak boleh ya ?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sayang. . ." suara itu pelan. Namun pendengaran tajam Rukia tetap bisa menangkapnya.

"Sayang ?"

"Lho, lupa, ya ?" Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Jangan seperti itu dong. Malu, tahu !"

"Iya, iya, maaf."

Mereka lalu berjalan. Ichigo menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan ini ?" Rukia menunjuk ke telapak tangan itu dengan heran.

Ichigo sedikit kesal. Dengan cepat ditangkapnya tangan Rukia itu, dipegangnya erat.

"Kamu ini memang pintar dalam pelajaran. Tapi bodoh dalam yang seperti ini, ya !"

Rukia tersenyum malu. Tangan hangat itulah yang menariknya dari jurang kesepian yang dalam, mengeluarkannya dari gelapnya gua kesendirian. Kepercayaan ini, ia bertekad untuk menjaganya sampai kapanpun.

~.OWARI.~

Yapph....

Begitulah ceritanye.......e

Kalau ada yang kurang atau perlu diperbaiki, kasi tau kazuka yah....

Dalam artian sebenarnya, REVIEW gitu...... ^^

SANKYUU....!!!!


End file.
